


For All Eternity

by sunwoo



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Afterlife, Car Accidents, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:02:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27170791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunwoo/pseuds/sunwoo
Summary: Taehyun promised to be with Kai for all eternity, and Taehyun never breaks a promise.
Relationships: Huening Kai & Kang Taehyun, Huening Kai/Kang Taehyun
Comments: 3
Kudos: 26





	For All Eternity

Taehyun ran as fast as he could, his cheeks stained of tears, his fingernails digging into the palms of his hands, his body begging for him to stop.

He ran and ran and ran until he reached the emergency room, frantically looking around for his friends.

For a moment—just a single one—Taehyun thought that he had dreamt of Yeonjun’s terrifying phone call that woke him up in the middle of the night to let him know that Kai got hit by a car and was in critical condition at the nearest hospital.

Then, all of a sudden, Yeonjun’s shaking body hugged him from behind, and Soobin and Beomgyu’s sobbing came within earshot.

“Taehyun, I’m so sorry,” Soobin cried. “He didn’t see—we didn’t—he’s…”

“Where is he? Where’s my Kai? Tell me! Tell me he’s going to be okay!” Taehyun exclaimed. Normally, Taehyun wouldn’t be one to make a scandal in public, but it didn’t matter to him now. All he wanted was for Kai to be okay.

“Tyun, he…” Beomgyu’s voice broke as he said his next words, words that made Taehyun’s heart drop to the pit of his stomach. “He’s gone. He passed only a couple minutes after we called you. He lost so much blood. Fuck, it was so much. Taehyunie, we’re so sorry. We shouldn’t have taken him out to the carnival at one in the morning. It was so dark out. We were so fucking stupid. He would still be here if he hadn’t…”

Taehyun couldn’t hear anything anymore. He fell to his knees and put out his hands to keep himself steady. Yeonjun and Soobin shook him and tried to pull him back up to his feet, but Taehyun stayed still.

Kai was gone. His Kai, his best friend, his lover, his whole world, was gone.

“Taehyun, please say something,” Yeonjun begged through tears. “I think you can still go see him in his room, okay? I know it’s hard, but don’t you want to see him one last time and say goodbye before they take him—”

Taehyun pushed his friends away and ran out of the hospital. He was running again, but instead of running towards hope, he was running towards what he knew was his last resort.

Finally, Taehyun found himself in front of a bridge on the side of the highway that was right above a river. He pulled himself up to the edge and sat there in silence.

When he looked around to make sure no one was nearby to try to stop him, he saw the suicide hotline telephone a few feet away.

“Fuck you,” said Taehyun mentally to the telephone that seemed to be screaming at him. “No one can stop me from being with Kai like I promised him.”

As he sat there in the cold, gazing over the water below, he began to remember some of his most precious moments with Kai like the day they became best friends…

_Taehyun! Taehyun! My mom said you can come to my house if your mom lets you!_

_You’re inviting me to your house? Does that mean we’re best friends now?_

_Hmm… yes, we’re best friends now! Best friends forever! We’re gonna be the coolest best friends in our whole kindergarten class!_

_Cooler than everyone else?_

_Yeah, Taehyun and Kai will be the bestest best friends there ever were!_

_Okay, let's do it. Best friends!_

_Promise to be best friends forever, Taehyun?_

_I promise, Kai._

The day they confessed their feelings to each other… 

_Tyun, I have something to tell you, but I’m afraid._

_Why? Did you use my lucky pencil even though I told you not to touch it? Ningning, I told you at least seven times, you can’t just take a science quiz without studying and expect—_

_No, no! I would never steal from you! It’s something more serious._

_You can tell me anything, Kai. We’re best friends, remember? Seven years and counting._

_I know, but... I... Do you promise to not hate me?_

_I promise._

_Okay… Taehyun, I know we’re both boys, but I think I like you._

_Like me? As in…_ like _-like me?_

_Yeah, I like you the way my mom likes my dad. I like you like that… Is that okay?_

_I think it’s okay._

_Really? You don’t care that we’re both boys?_

_I don’t care… because I think I might like you, too._

The day they started dating…

_Stop trying to look, Huening! I told you you can look once we get there!_

_Well, sorry that I don’t trust you to walk me! I almost walked straight into a pole already._

_I didn't do it on purpose. Besides, I already said sorry, you little—whatever. We’re here. You can remove your hands from your eyes now._

_Where are… Taehyun, is this a picnic by the Han River? Just for us two?_

_Yeah, I, uh… I wanted to ask you something first, though._

_Okay._

_We’ve been best friends for almost ten years, right?_

_Yeah._

_Well, I was thinking that we should_ _be boyfriends, too._

_You’re finally asking me to be your boyfriend? Taehyun!_

_Kai, you’re crushing my bones!_

_Shh, let’s enjoy our first hug as boyfriends!_

_At least don't do it so tightly, Huening. I promise we'll have many more times to hug each other like this._

_True, but I still wanna hug you now! Let's hug every time we see each other from now on, okay? Especially after not seeing each other for so long._

_I doubt we'll ever be far away from each other for a long period of time. Hey, stop frowning—okay, okay! Let's hug each other tight like this after we haven't seen each other in a long time._

_Now, I'm glad my math exam is tomorrow. It's three hours long, so you better hug me_ really _tight once I'm done with it, Taehyunie._

_Anything for you._

And the day they made their biggest promise to each other…

_Taehyun._

_Hm?_

_Do you want another blanket? The wind’s starting to pick up a bit._

_No, I’m fine. We can always go back inside if it gets too cold on your porch. Why do you ask?_

_Ah, I wanted to talk to you about something, but I’m not very good at getting straight to the point._

_Very true. Ow, don’t hit me! What’s up, though? You can tell me anything._

_I know. Okay, I’ll just say it now. Taehyunie, I’m worried about what might happen to us in the future. We’re gonna graduate soon, and I’m scared that life will take us separate ways after we finish school._

_Kai…_

_So, will you promise me you’ll always stay with me? Even if we’re separated by thousands of miles, we’ll still be together?_

_Of course. I would never leave you._

_You won’t? You promise?_

_I promise to you, Kai Kamal Huening, that I will always be with you. No matter what physically separates us, I will be with you for all eternity. Don’t ever be afraid of me leaving you, alright? I will always stay with you, no matter what happens. I will never break that promise._

Taehyun felt his eyes begin to water again, making him let out a deep breath.

He closed his eyes tightly and pushed himself off the edge, falling into the river and not resisting the water that began to fill up his lungs.

“Taehyun! Taehyun! Where are you?!” His friends yelled nearby.

“I’m sorry” were Taehyun’s last thoughts before his lungs gave up on him. “I’m sorry Yeonjun hyung, Soobin hyung, and Beomgyu hyung. Thank you for the three wonderful years as my friends, but I can’t leave him. I have to keep my promise.”

* * *

Taehyun woke up in a large green field. He looked down and found himself to be wearing all white, one of Kai’s favorite colors.

His eyes widened as he remembered why he was here. “Kai…"

He sat up and looked around for his lover in this strange place, and sure enough, there was a crying boy, in an outfit matching Taehyun’s, sitting underneath a tree across the field.

“Kai!” Taehyun shouted. “Huening Kai! Ningning!”

Kai looked up and immediately stood up at the sight of Taehyun. “Taehyun?”

Taehyun quickly ran as fast as he could and engulfed Kai into the tightest hug he could possibly give him.

Kai hugged back and burst into tears again. “Taehyunie, what are you doing here? Does this mean you’re also—”

“Don’t say it, Kai. All that matters is that I’m here. Don’t cry anymore, okay?”

They stayed there in silence for a while until Kai looked up at Taehyun, who wiped the tears from the younger’s face. “What happened?” He asked again. “Why are you here, too?”

“It doesn’t matter. I just had to keep my promise to you. I said I would never leave you, right?” Taehyun asked, earning a nod from Kai. “I couldn’t break that promise. I’ll be with you for all eternity.”

“Promise?”

“I promise.”

And so, Taehyun and Kai stayed together for all eternity.


End file.
